Hidden Under Our Noses
by SandMann
Summary: AU. LudwigxRoderich. WW2! An injured Sergeant Major of the Waffen-SS is reassigned but there is no houses avilable. Last resort of the part is to pair him with one of their own; a Jew hidding from them right under their nose.
1. God Must Be Laughing

Hidden Under Our Noses

**Chapter One**: God Must Be Laughing

_Ludwig's Point of View_

It was so cold. The wind seeped through my clothing, into my war tired limbs. It was so silent. The last of the gunshots could be heard in the distance if one actually paid attention. It was so barren in this snowy hell hole. No one was left standing; all of them were bleeding into the snow covered ground. It was so lonely. I was the only one standing, shacking as I gazed at the snowy front in front of me. This was war. It was nothing heroic or amazing as my brother once described it. Not once did I dream of war being heart-wrenching or cold. I always believed that in war we killed the savages, those we called enemies, then we would be done. No...We did more than that and we all ganged up on our common enemies.  
>The Jews and the communist.<br>This started all because of one man and his ideals. I never had any issues with the Jewish and the communist. Neither of them bothered me nor did I really care that they lived amongst us. Of course my brother and father cared greatly; the two were Nazis to the core. They were willing to kill small children if they were not what the Fuhrer wanted. They, my family, aimed to make the world an Aryan world by killing whoever did t not fit the Furher's desires. Even my brother, Gilbert, was far from being part of the master race and still longed for this. I was supposed to take great pride in being part of the elite group of Aryans but how could I at this moment of time? We were killing people for something that was about religion and the color of hair and eyes.  
>I never said that I was against war and the fuhrer out loud. I would of been killed on the spot. Not like it truly mattered. I was dying as I stood there, blood seeping out of my leg covering my thread bare trousers. My breathing came in pathetic gasps. Darkness was falling over me in a nice dark blanket. I forced myself to move away from the bloodied war zone telling myself a complete lie that all would be fine when nothing truly was going to be. As I moved onwards my legs violently shook till they finally gave out, falling to my knees. The last thing I heard was my name and people running to me.<br>'Ludwig...'

* * *

><p><em><span>Roderich's Point of View<span>_

I allowed the icy breath of winter fall onto my flushed face; my eyes were directed to the ground as I walked down the streets of Berlin. Silently as ever I walked at a nice normal pace although my heart was pounding against my chest, threatening to burst out. I have always been afraid to walk about the streets of Berlin after I left my home in Vienna. Well I have been afraid since Hitler's rise to power.

This is all because my family is Jewish. We-my parents and I-were not really Jewish to the heart. We brushed our religion off carelessly for we did not really care all we were was a musical family. My mom was a singer and my dad the piano teacher. No one really cared for what religion we were in our neighborhood that was ntil the Nazis took over my beautiful Austria. They began to sneak about searching for us Jews. When they came to our house we never denied it nor said we were Jewish. We were forced to wear the star of David until another fateful day. My parents and I were to go to a work camp. In the cover of night we ran off but my parents were caught; I was ordered (by them) to run and that was what I did. I changed who I was and what I did. I was no longer Roderich Edelstein the pianist but Roderich Schwartz a political man of the Party.  
>Looking upwards I saw military vehicles speed down the street as if an Italian was behind the wheel. The Gestapo was walking about and the party was all about in these early hours. My heart started pounding harder as I looked at them fear threatening to fall into my violet eyes but I suppressed it. It was just a normal day in Berlin is what I repeated in my mind.<br>"Roderich!" A voice yelled from great distance. Turning around I saw a coworker running up papers pressed close against his chest. "We have a lot of work. The last battle did not end well," He said heavily; glancing over to his arm he fixed the crimson band. He wore the Nazi's sign with pride; I wore mine with shame; no one could tell.  
>I gave a small nod, "How many of our men were left Tavin?" I asked.<br>"One on the main front. His name is Ludwig...something. He was upon the verge of dying when they found him walking to camp. That was over three weeks ago though. We just happened to get the information today," Tavin said as he ran a sun kissed hand through soft golden locks of hair.  
>I nodded with a lack of interest as we made our way to the party's office. It was a dull quiet walk and even the day seemed dull till the end of my shift. The moment I was to leave was when I was greeted with the most beautiful shade of blond and a soft shade of blue. I could not help but stare for a few long moments , making myself of course look like an idiot but it did not matter. Well it did but not at this moment in time.<br>"Uh...Guten Tag," The man said a bit unsure an a bit worn, hurt and tired. His uniform screamed soldier causing my hear beat erratically against my chest once more.  
>"Guten Tag, how may I help you?" I asked. Thanks to Tavin I was alone after my shift once more due to his inability to keep his hands off of his woman. I was suppose to be gone after writing tedious reports that lacked life and I was suppose to deal with visitors (thanks to Tavin). But I could spare just a few moments with the man seeing how, like normal, the next person on duty failed to be punctual.<br>"I need my reassignment," The man said simply.  
>"Name?" I inquired.<br>"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig's Point of View<em>

It was interesting to watch this man in front of me. He first stared at me like I was sent from Heaven and now acted like nothing happened. As I watched him look for my assignments his long fingers danced across the files as he searched for mine, a frown on his lip as he put the other files away and let a small sigh escape his lips.  
>"Will you follow me," He stated walking from his position towards stairs leading to a higher level. My eyes following his very steps. They were oh so perfect and elegant and it was as if he was walking on air. However something was odd about him. Violet eyes were not normal but it was not that. He held a certain air about him that screamed he should not be here. He deserved to be sitting about on piles of money instead of amidst a war of files and papers.<br>"Roderich!" Someone hollered down the hall.  
>"Ja?" This "Roderich" replied turning around in one fluid water like motion his eyes on the box the person carried. With another sigh he pushed the glasses that were slipping slowly back to the bridge of his nose before taking the box.<br>"They need to be finished soon and the next shift has yet to arrive," The person simply said before scurrying off.  
>Roderich said nothing nor did nothing but continued on his path to an office once there, much to my amusement, he struggled with the door. It may be rude of me to be amused by his struggles but it was funny! He looked like he was going to kill someone as he struggled once he got the door to open he ushered me in.<br>I watched as he sat the box of papers down on the mahogany desk and pulled a ring of keys out of his pock. Going around the desk he unlocked a drawer. "Beilschmidt, right?" He asked.  
>"Ja." I replied.<br>"Well, I have your papers but they are not officia;l give me a moment for I cannot give you them till they are properly documented," Roderich said sitting down in front of a type writer.  
>"What exactly do you do Herr..."<br>"Schwartz."  
>"Herr Schwartz?" I asked unsure. It seemed like he had many jobs not to mention the way his fingers danced on the typewriter gave me the impression of a pianist.<br>Roderich looked up for a second at me returned his gaze back to his work. "I do what is needed of me. I have no set job for the Party but one thing is for sure is that I have to type up all the formal reports and assure that they get to the right place and make sure that the soldiers are pleased with arrangements made," He said.  
>"You would seem to be a pianist if one watched your typing," I said as he came to the bottom of the page.<br>"I use to play..." His voice lowered to a sad tone as he stopped and took the paper. "Well Herr Beilschmidt it looks like you will be staying in Berlin for the time being to allow your wounds to heal. You are a very lucky man for not many come back from the Russian front."  
>"Luck...Luck had nothing to do with it. All it was from sheer will to leave that Hell."<br>"Luck or will you are alive."

* * *

><p><em><span>Roderich's Point of View<span>_

He regarded me coldly for moment before nodding. "Yeah alive."  
>I was only speaking for I felt like dying. The room was a death trap not to mention the fact Herr Beilschmidt kept staring at me. This made me feel uneasy well more uneasy from before.<br>"Schwartz can I see you?" A tall pure German man said before noticing Ludwig. "Herr Beilschmidt I was just talking about you with your superior. See the party has run out of lodgings at this moment of time and I was going to ask Schwartz if he was willing to house you. He owns one the nicest house out of all of us on this level do to the fact he is the best man in this building. He has made sure to do his job and more. He once took care of an ungodly amount of rebelling workers without spilling blood. And-"  
>"Sir, I think we get the point," I said with a small tint of red upon my cheeks due to embarrassment.<br>"Anyways would that be fine with you two? We will find a new lodging for you Herr Beilschmidt soon."  
>"I am fine with it," Ludwig stated with a pause, "if it is alright with Herr Schwartz."<br>I looked to the ground for a second then up, "It is fine with me." In my mind I was screaming MEIN GOTT! WHY ME? This was not going to end well. A well known Nazi soldier and a well know party man that was Jewish. God must be busy laughing at me.

* * *

><p>AN: Haha! Here it is! If anyone wants to know this is the edited version...just thought to throw that out there.<p>

Review for your own personal France.


	2. Chaos

Hidden Under Our Noses

**Chapter Two**: Chaos

_**Ludwig's Point of View**_

The skies had grayed since my last time I had lurked outside. My gaze strayed to the moving clouds watching them with more interest than the male in front of me. No matter what the sky never changes; from Russia to the heart of Berlin it all remains the same. Memories began to attacked my mind in such a disgusting way. All the blood, snow and screams rang in my mind.

"_Hauptscharführer Beilschmidt! The Russians are coming! Awaiting commands."_

_Blood dyed the once pure snow. Bodies littered the ground and hung over the rubble, guns discarded, limbs sprawled amongst the barren lands.. Men ran through the lines retreating without orders only to find a bullet lodged into the back of their skulls._

"_What are the orders of the superiors?"_

"_Nothing Hauptscharführer. We cannot find the rest of the company it is only second platoon on this side ," The voice was young and filled with fear. All the men that were left were young and yet aging with fear. Many had just watched their best friends die to the "filthy" commies and now there was only one left in command. Their leaders were amongst the corpses; leaving them confused and orderless. The men's lives were upon one pair shoulders._

"_We cannot hold this position much longer. Retreat."_

"_Yes Hauptscharführer!" The male said distributing orders as they made their way from rubble. Only one soul remaining and only to shoot down those that attacked. Blood filling his vision as he was attack._

I was no longer moving but staring in front of me with a blank and emotionless stare.

_**Roderich's Point of View**_

The heavy steps behind me halted when we were about to come to the neighborhood I lived in. When I turned around all I saw was a man out of it, his mind drifting somewhere else, perhaps once more living a glorifying yet horrible battle. The first droplets of rain found themselves onto my glasses causing me to sigh ever so softly. "Sturmscharführer," I gently called laying a hand on his shoulder gently as I tried to shake him out of it. Like any sane man I did not enjoy the idea of being out in the rain while someone frolicked down memory lane.

I received a very...military-paranoid reply from trying to snap him out of his memories; a gun to the gut. "Sturmscharführer," I once more said.

Ludwig seemed to snap out of it and moved the weapon away from my gut and put it away. "Sorry," He muttered looking at me with a stern glaze. I nodded and moved away once more on the way to my home. The rain finding its way on my glasses again so all I could see was little water droplets. Once more the heavy boots falling against the street and the pitter-patter of the rain was all that filled my ears. .

_**Ludwig's Point of View**_

It was silent on this street too silent to my liking.. The other streets were filled with men and women crowding the streets for various reasons. Yet here there was only us on this street which was just odd. The street looked exactly like the one I grew up in, which was in the upper class district of Berlin and yet family friendly. Children should be running to and fro even if it was raining and as if Roderich was reading my mind he addressed my wonderment.

"All these houses belong to older party members who children are all working for the party," Roderich said gently as he stopped at the farthest house. Taking out his keys he began to unlock the door.

"So it would be safe to assume that you are the youngest one here?" I asked skeptical.

"Sadly," He said walking into his home.

I followed inside surprised to see my stuff at the door. I went to pick them up however Roderich got to them first and easily picked them up. Silently Roderich lead me through the hallways not seeing if I was following but I was. Finally Roderich stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway. Sitting one of my bags down he opened the door then walked in. This time I had grabbed the bag and was somewhat surprised. The room was oddly beautiful in its own way. It was not big nor was it small it was perfect. A soft brown and a hint of green laid on the wall in a beautiful stripe pattern. The bed sat in the middle of the room a soft green comforter with a white edelweiss in the middle was looking rather comfortable.

Roderich sat my stuff in front of a wardrobe. "The bathroom is the next door on the right and my room is the last door. Dinner will be ready in one hour." With that Roderich left me alone.

_**Roderich's Point of View**_

I gently shut the door and bit my lower lip as I pulled out my handkerchief. Whipping my glasses off I felt like crying which was odd for myself. What was I to do with this man? I was Jewish by default and this man I took in was part of the SS. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen. I could no longer thing about this or I would break down. I had four years of pent up emotions and I was not allowing them to get out now! So I was going to make my favorite...apfel strudel for desert.

* * *

><p>Review and get a personal Japan!<p> 


	3. The Letter

**AN**: I have nothing against Jews! Leave me alone it was intended for the story and the feeling of hatred young men may off (most likely) felt for the Jews during Nazi Germany. Also forgive me for not posting sooner. I originally started at Roderich's point of view while cooking and easily grew bored with it. Anyways sorry for grammar mistakes. I do not reread them when I post them. I am too lazy to do so.

* * *

><p>Hidden Under Our Noses<p>

**Chapter Three**: The Letter

_Ludwig's Point of View_

I observed this place that I would be forced to call home for a short amount of time. A frown lingered upon my lips as I opened every drawer to see the cleanliness of the place. It would, after all, look poor if stuff was in the drawer and such in which I may end up cleaning it up. Though I found nothing not even a spec of dust upon the furniture. Little did I know though that my gracious host had recently cleaned the room for no reason but to tidy it up by a little bit. No, Roderich probably never dreamt of the fact he would be harboring someone and from what I saw he lived alone. Such a big home for one person...It must be lonely. Either way I gave up on my man hunt to find anything and began to unpack my personal belongings. Amongst them was of course Mein Kampf which I sat upon the bedside table. Other than that it was my uniform and civilian clothing that I went to put away until _it_ caught my eye. It being a letter, old and crinkled, in a far corner the writing smeared on the envelope but readable to see who it was addressed to.

It was a poor thing for me to do but I opened the already broken seal. Upon reading I was shocked from what I read.

My Beloved Roderich,

As you know I have left Austria with my family in hopes to rid of the blood spill in Europa. Please forgive me for not informing you personally but sending a letter out as I reach the port in Britannia. I could not bare the fact that I was leaving Hungary and Austria behind but it is what my Father wishes seeing how Nazism is on the rise and that craze man [Hitler] has taken over Germany.

By now you should also know that my Father has cut off the engagement between us. I am sorry Roddy; my father had found a more...suitable suitor of some Turkish decent that too just immigrated to America and holds a fair amount of shares in both Europa and America. Forgive me Roderich.

I rather (smudge) this letter short or my words will be hard to read. I will forever love you my beautiful musician please continue playing and studying the instruments you came to love. While doing that find someone that would treat you better than myself and stay in Austria with you no matter any occurrence.

Much love,

__Elizaveta___ Héderváry_

I stared at the letter a bit longer in silence a scowl on my face as I reread the '_Craze man_' part. Who ever this Elizaveta person was deserved to be thrown into jail. Hitler was far from crazy and was an amazing leader if I dare say! There was no reason to leave unless you were Jewish then you should run to America like a coward they were. Once more I had no problems with the Jewish but the fled like cowards which was what disgusted me the most. If you have an issue speak up do not hide in some god forsaken attic hoping the Gestapo would not find you for they will. Soon enough he scowl softened a bit as I put the letter away. So Mr. Schwartz was in love and a musician; interesting news to myself. I could personally see those fingers spreading out across the piano's perfectly white and black keys. The digits hitting every note to the classics that I prefer a lot. The though soon faded as I smelt something amazing cooking in the kitchen. Returning the letter to its spot I hurriedly put away my clothing so I could see what I would be eating.

The letter forgotten by now.

* * *

><p><em><span>Roderich's Point of View<span>_

Moving through the kitchen and pulling out my own food I began to make what I could with what I had left. Tomorrow I would get my ration card and honestly could not wait till I could replenish my food supply. Before I had no issue with the small amount of food given out for I started my own little garden in the back to support myself. There lingered tomatoes, some herbs and carrots though they all were in small quantity and all the seeds I could get my hands upon. Then again it was useful to have those vegetables (fruits and herbs) at my own disposal and not to mention the two apple trees that had been grown by the previous owners though small in size. With that I have been pleased to accept rations for it was not like I ate a lot. But these winter months, when they (the gardens) produced nothing, was when I would need to worry myself upon those that I used. At less I did not smoke for I traded some rations for Tobacco for extra rations on food. As for Ludwig...he would be given his own ration card and I can use that for food for the both of us.

Sighing I used up the last of my sugar and apples as I cooked the Apfel Strudels all the while I was also cooking simply Roast Beef an old recipe used by his own family along with some potatoes and vegetables. There was not much to the meal but it did seem mouth watering if you were stuck with some dull and not so appealing meal for so long. All the while I sat down at the breakfast table fiddling about as my heart pounded against my chest. If I failed to know better I would of thought that my heart would escape its secure holding and fall onto the wooden table. At less that was impossible and I was safe for the moment. Well safe was a lie all because of Ludwig and my background as a Jew. A Jew. A traitor. A vile creature put onto Earth. If only people where not so think headed and understood that we were not vile, money sucking, war causing monsters! We are people too treated as if trash because Hitler is a fool.

I took a shaking breath as I heard heavy boot fall and a blond head peak into the kitchen looking at me with curiosity in the blue eyes. That was honestly the first time I had seen much emotion in the man's eyes before for not only did curiosity linger in them but also hunger and longing for the beef to be in his mouth. With out thinking a small smile slipped on to my lips. "It, dinner that is, will be done in a few minutes," I informed Ludwig who gave me a small nod and moved in front of me to only sit down. "Have you settled into your room?" I asked trying to be polite for the sake of myself and my comfort.

"Ja," was all he said to me causing me to grit my teeth slightly. That was all I got while I was attempting to make conversation. My fist curled up in my lap as I looked at the cracking wood of my table. It was old and used constantly so it did not surprise me at all though at the moment I was annoyed by the lack of beauty it held. And yet my annoyance was directed to the soldier though after that lack of comment I ignored him till I looked up at the clock. Standing up I hurried on to the meat to pull it out.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ludwig's Point of View<span>_

Roderich was...with the lack of a better word queer (AN:As in weird) to me. It was obvious that he did not approve of my one word reply and that he was annoyed at me and yet he said nothing. So I sat there with my arms across my chest waiting for him to say something. It was odd for I expected to be chewed out and yet nothing left his pale lips as he scurried off to bring the food. As I sat there my mind finally drifted to the letter and not the man setting food down on the table only when he asked what I wanted did I reply tea not knowing if the man had beer if he did I would learn of it later. If not...I would pull a few strings for some.

Soon enough the male sat back down two cups of tea and two plates of roast beef. With a small prayer (a habit by now) we both tucked in. Only when it was done and we both ate in Apfel Strudel did I look intently at my dining partner.

"Who is Elizaveta Héderváry," I asked Roderich froze instantly a glare coming from what I notice violet eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Oh, did I leave that out there and a minor (if you ask me) cliff hanger? Oh my! I did forgive me and this is slightly longer than the others. Enjoy...I tried!


End file.
